


Geburtstag

by SchizoCherri



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/M, I have plans, more Eva cause I love her, set after series end, so slight spoilers?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchizoCherri/pseuds/SchizoCherri
Summary: Birthday fics for various characters.Most recent: Reuenthal





	1. August 30th - Wolfgang Mittermeyer

**Author's Note:**

> Set post series, so slight spoilers.

“I thought I told you to go home,” Hildegarde chided as Wolfgang set a stack of paper work on her desk.

“And I thought you said the paperwork for the academy reforms needed to be finished in a timely manner?”

“They do, but it can wait for one afternoon, Wolfgang. Go home and have lunch with your family.” She waved her hand at Wolfgang in a shooing manner and pulled the forms towards her as he saluted. “I will see you in the morning.”

-=-=-=-

The sound of bare feet pattering against the floor was Wolfgang’s only warning before a small force barreled into his legs with a happy giggle of, “Papa home!” He bent down and scooped his son up, balancing the boy on his hip and pushing the door closed.

“Have you been good for your Mama?” Felix nodded vigorously.

“Help Mama wif cake,” he said proudly, then pressed a finger to his lips and made a shushing sound. “Is secret.”

“Ohhh, a secret cake?” Wolfgang teased. “Who’s this secret cake for?”

“It’s for a special person,” Eva said from the doorway into the kitchen. She kissed her husband and tugged Felix from his arms, setting the boy back on the floor. “Can you go get what you made for your Papa?”

“Kay Mama.” He ran off, skittering around the corner as Eva shook her head at his energy.

“So, cake?”

“It’s not quite done yet. I wasn’t expecting you back so soon,” Eva said. “I would have thought you’d argue with the Kaiserin and talk yourself into staying longer.”

Wolfgang pouted. “I’m not that bad!”

“Last year and the year before that you tried working the whole day,” Eva countered. “Kaiserin Hildegarde had you escorted home last time.” 

“Sorry…”

“You leave early for us,” she continued, “so why can’t you leave early for yourself?”

Wolfgang found himself unable to answer that, but was saved when Felix came rushing back with something clutched in his hand. He proudly presented it to his father. “Made card wif Mama.”

It was a simple piece of paper folded in half with what seemed to read ‘Happy Birthday’ in a childish hand. Inside was a scribbled picture of four figures. Felix tugged Wolfgang down and ducked under his arm to point them out.

“Is Papa-” A black and yellow form “-Mama-” Blue and yellow “-me-” A tiny splotch of blue and brown “-an’ ofer Papa!” And a larger mess of black and brown. Big blue eyes looked up. “Papa like?”

Blinking away tears Wolfgang gave him a smile. “Papa likes a lot.” He pressed a kiss against Felix’s brow. “Thank you.”


	2. October 26th - Oskar von Reuenthal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reuenthal's birthday fic. Late because I procrastinate.

“Admiral, wait!” Reuental paused just as he was about head out the front door, turning to see Mittermeyer’s wife as she hurried down the hall, something held in her hands. “I’m so glad I caught you before you left, otherwise Wolf would have had to deliver this tomorrow. Here!” Evangelin Mittermeyer gave him a brilliant smile as she held out a food container that held…

“A cake?” Reuenthal asked, raising an eyebrow.

The woman nodded. “Wolf told me that your birthday is tomorrow, so I baked this for you.”

Reuenthal’s first thought at her words was that she had some sort of ulterior motive, but for Mittermeyer’s sake he pushed the thought away and accepted the container. “…Thank you,” he said curtly.

“It was nothing!” Evangelin said, still with that brilliant smile. “I hope you enjoy it, Admiral Reuenthal.”


End file.
